


We all need a shoulder to lean on

by schulott



Series: And we find home in each other's arms [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austrian GP 2021, British GP 2021, Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, no beta i just exist, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulott/pseuds/schulott
Summary: When we get contemplative and stuck inside our heads, it is always helpful and comforting to have someone next to you that brings you back to earth, that tells you everything is alright, and would be here for you no matter what.(Or: moments of weakness and reflections, but they are there for each other)(Near-)future fic surrounding the 2021 Austrian and British GP.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: And we find home in each other's arms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	We all need a shoulder to lean on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of these characters, and this is a work of fiction. This is not intended to be any reference to, or be any likeness to any people or events in real life. No economic value of any kind has been produced in writing this.
> 
> Same old - work is just piling on me non-stop these days, and working with bad clients aren't making it easier. Also, yeah, this writer hasn't been in the best headspace lately for a variety of reasons.
> 
> But, hope you enjoy this still, it has been in the works for a while.

**28 June 2021**

_ Monday 15:39 CET _

They did fly back to Maranello for a quick pitstop, as it turned out, as it was not too out of the way for their transit over to Spielberg, and Mick could use a quick run in the simulator before the race weekend. On Callum’s end, as he is going to be in the garage for the race as well as part of his role as the test and reserve driver, he is just going to take the opportunity to switch out the worn clothes in his suitcase for something else, and call it good to go.

But before all that, there is a more important matter that they are going to deal with.

Callum clambers onto the bed, after pushing Mick - who has already lost his shirt - onto the bed. He is wearing the Ferrari polo, at Mick’s request, and has had Mick bat his hands away already, when he tried to pull it off of himself. He hovers above Mick, his own biceps who are normally shy to make an appearance now out in full force as he rests most of his weight on his arms, as he looks into Mick’s eyes, the ice blue of his irises seemingly capable of boring deep into Callum’s soul. He finds himself mesmerised by it, not for the first time - nor would it be the last time - and is only snapped out of it, when Mick grabs a handful of the shirt to pull him closer.

“Feeling eager, are we?” Callum comments, as one could only fit a piece of paper between the tips of their noses, which just makes Mick roll his eyes in mild annoyance and pulls him more forcefully so Callum could finally resume kissing him senseless. Callum complies easily, crashing their lips together and goes to immediately shoving a tongue in Mick’s mouth, which along with the pressure and friction of their bodies crashing together, draws an obscene moan out of Mick, who is not even remotely embarrassed at the sound that he has just made. Callum just makes a please sound, the feeling that he can make Mick be like  _ this _ still no less novel and satisfying than the first time. He lets Mick’s hands get to undressing his pants, before getting to his own, removing the barriers of clothing that impeded them from getting any friction in between them.

Callum pulls off, and starts kissing at Mick’s broad shoulders, then down his chest, before getting down to his abs, all the while slowly and gently working his boyfriend open with his deft fingers and a generous amount of lube. He hears Mick mumbling things in German and French and makes out some curse words in English and Italian as well, as he gets to work, though it all becomes a strangled moan, when Callum swallows Mick down, just as he twists his fingers in Mick as well.

“ _ Mein gott, _ Callum…” he mutters, as Callum shows no sign of letting up.

He pulls off Mick, letting out an obscene pop while his fingers continue to torment his boyfriend. “What do you want, my love?” He asks, with his voice even deeper than it already is, still smooth like velvet.

Mick pants for a moment, taking his time to catch his breath. That plan though, is foiled when Callum twists his fingers again, just massaging where he thinks is Mick’s prostate, eliciting another strangled noise out of his boyfriend.

“You,” Mick pants breathily, “I want you. All of it.” He says, with surprising coherence, and Callum moves back up to kiss him, pulling his fingers out of Mick while he is at it, fully willing and ready to comply with his wishes. He reaches blindly over to the bedside table, grabbing one of the condoms Mick had the foresight to lay out on top of, before making quick work of it despite his slightly shaky fingers with the excitement pumping through his veins. He lines himself up, looking for affirmation from Mick, and he gets one - a forceful one - when a heel digs into his back, pushing him towards Mick. He pushes in slowly, relishing the feeling of Mick as he hears his boyfriend let out an airy moan, while Callum goes closer and closer to bottoming out.

There is not an exact science to their relationship, not that human relationships are scientific anyway, nor that Callum is about to start having a deep introspection while he is literally inside Mick. Not that they just discuss this with everyone, but if Callum has to describe it in general terms, it is simply a case of whatever that feels right to both of them. It is much like how this relationship finally started, and much like how they do not have a set role, per se, in bed, and much like everything else they do together, and how they are with each other. A lot of things feel right between them, and despite their different personalities, they have formed a deep bond and connection with each other, like they understand and know each other, had a respect that was borne out of being racing rivals, but more than that the love, admiration and attraction that has bloomed on top of it all.

It is all of these things, as Callum pours all of them into it as he pushes into Mick, at a moderate but not torturously slow speed, with his scarlet polo still on, and a hand pinning both of Mick’s wrists above his head, the normally well-maintained blond hair now a bit more disheveled than Mick would normally allow it to be. He kisses Mick now and again, whispers sweet nothing at him, and lets himself be pulled closer - after Mick finally agrees to let him take off his polo - to feel the skin on skin contact, and hug his boyfriend impossibly closer, after Mick had made grabby hands at him, all the while making sweet love to him, heeding to Mick’s wants. The intensity is still there, the fire burning bright, not dulled by the novelty wearing off, still as strong as every moment they spend together, every intimate memory they burn into the back of their minds.

* * *

_ Monday 16:47 CET _

“I hope you won’t be too sore for Austria.” Callum mumbles into Mick’s collarbone, from where he is perched on top of his boyfriend, still basking in the afterglow. He has not moved since they both tipped over the edge, and he had barely pulled out of Mick, while his boyfriend’s mess is still trapped between them, turning both of them into a sticky mess that really needs to be cleaned up.

Mick, who is still boneless, just makes a futile attempt at shoving Callum off of him. “I’d be fine.” He lets out a yawn, though he actually manages to roll out of the grasp of Callum’s lanky limbs and get off the bed slightly gingerly, before turning back around to yank at Callum to get him to follow. “I really want to sleep but this is a bit too uncomfortable to sleep with.” He says, as he tries to coax Callum to follow him.

“And whose fault is that?” Callum tries, though Mick does not entertain him this time.

“Duh. Us both.” He deadpans, before pulling at Callum again. “Come on, man, the quicker we shower the quicker we can sleep.”

Callum groans out another complaint, but has no choice but to comply, the two of them stumbling a little over the discarded clothing as they walk towards the ensuite.

* * *

**29 June 2021**

_ Tuesday 19:44 CET _

The pizza from Mick’s favourite restaurant has just got delivered, when he is in the shower, having just returned from working in the simulator and the pre-weekend meetings at the factory. Callum sets down the boxes at the kitchen island, and goes to turn off his game console, as well as turning down the volume of the bluetooth speaker that was blaring music that was bouncing off the walls of the room. Mick emerges from the corridor then, just dressed in shorts and with a towel around his neck, going straight to the boxes to tear a slice out for himself. Callum rolls his eyes at the sight, though with a smile, and he goes back over from where he had been fiddling with the game console to join his boyfriend.

“So impatient, huh?” He asks, as he runs his fingers down Mick’s back before going to get a slice for himself, the two just standing in front of the kitchen island and eating straight out of the box.

“I’m starving!” Mick defends himself indignantly, to which Callum just raises his hands in appeasement, conceding that Mick has a point.

They have finished their food, amidst a lot of joking and laughter between them, and it is a wonder that neither of them choked on the food all the way through. Somewhere along the lines, Mick has gone and pulled up some of the old Prema videos on the TV, and makes fun of Callum’s dreadful efforts of doing the challenges for the social media content.

The sun is still hanging low in the sky by the time they are done, so they head out into the backyard, and sit down on the edge of the pool, dipping their legs in the water. Callum has stripped off his top as well, leaving it on one of the chairs in the backyard, his body feeling damp from the thin layer of sweat that has formed as a result of the hot weather that surrounds them. They sit there, listening to the tranquil of the quiet outskirts of the city, with just rolling hills and fields surrounding them, extending into the horizon. The hilarity of their interaction from earlier has now left them, replaced by a calmer lull. They sit side by side, and talk in a hushed whisper, punctuated by the occasional ripple of the water as they move, seemingly unwilling to disturb the tranquility of their surroundings. Callum would not have it any other way though.

* * *

**1 July 2021**

_ Thursday 16:04 CET _

Mick is back in his black team kit, sitting in one of the chairs on the podium in front of the press, safely distanced from his teammate. He runs his fingers briefly through his hair, the product still keeping it all together despite the sweat he has broken walking the track earlier in the day.

He is, of course, no stranger with the track, having raced here for a number of years in F2 and F3, and having had a near-domination at the race weekend here in his F3 title-winning campaign as well. But there is always something to take away from doing a track walk for Mick, being in the first year of the series, with a different car, different downforce, different speeds and stopping power, and even Mick is a different driver from the year before, let alone a few years before. This is pretty much what he says, when prompted by one of the journalists about his record at this track, which is a pretty standard and professional way of handling it. He meant it, when he once told an interviewer he wants to be better at doing interviews, because he for sure does not have that cog in his head that turns in a way like Callum that could give a deadpan but jokey answer to a question that brings a laugh out of everyone, but it is just their own unique styles, he understands, and it is just the way it is.

He sits down at the edge of the outdoor sitting area, when he is done with the presser, having texted Callum on his way over and invited himself to sit there to overlook the rest of the paddock, with no plans on the horizon for the day other than dinner and some light training with his trainer later in the evening. No one at Ferrari bats an eyelid of his appearance, and he had chatted briefly with Charles and Carlos before finally getting to where he is at the moment.

It takes a few minutes, but then Callum, unsurprisingly in full red team gear paired with one of his skinny jeans, plops down opposite him at the table, carelessly tossing his phone onto the table while he is at it. It is not the first time Mick has had this thought, but he still cannot get over how the green of Callum’s eyes are even more pronounced and noticeable when he is clad in red, and he finds himself staring into it for a few seconds before catching himself doing it, and rearranges himself so that he looks more normal and relaxed.

Their conversation is more harmless and idle, not that different from some of their conversations, but they are subconsciously careful about what they say, seeing as they are out in public where anyone could catch bits and pieces of what they say to each other. The bit where they are around each other are less of a peculiarity, given there is history of them racing against each other, chiefly the F2 title fight from the year prior, but also there seems to be a narrative of them being inseparable that developed around the same time as they gravitated closer to each other, chiefly peddled by none other than their own team. It suits Mick just fine, if you ask him, since it is not a lie that they get on very well, even when you set aside the bit about the status of their relationship, and they did and still do talk to each other a lot whenever they see each other, be it in a racing or non-racing situation. The added benefit that the appearance of the two of them around each other not being treated as some novelty also is a welcomed benefit that Mick is not going to complain about.

They sit there as they watch the life inside the paddock go on, with various staff of different teams criss crossing the paddock and going on their way for the various tasks and commitments that occurs over a weekend; the occasional mechanics pushing racks of tyres down to the garage from storage to prepare for the weekend; media personnel walking down the paddock as they hold their microphones and talk to the camera about the narratives and developments that they are covering for the viewers at home; various people stopping and standing to the sides and exchanging information whispered into one’s ears, possibly about virtually anything about the various intrigues, developments and musical chairs that goes on continuously in a Formula 1 paddock.

They are talking about the summer break, when a booming laughter catches Mick’s attention, and he sees Pierre, dressed in a lederhosen with some Alpha Tauri branding conspicuously incorporated into it, standing together with Charles, who has gotten down there. Mick nudges Callum as he points at the scene.

“They’re doing the lederhosen again.” He comments, “some things never change.”

Callum snorts, “it looks a little ridiculous, don’t they?” He says with amusement as he watches the scenery unfold, with Max, Checo and Yuki also emerging from the Red Bull hospitality, and Pierre parting ways with Charles to join back up with the group, now with a bunch of cameras pointed towards them and one of the TV hosts talking to them. “Strong marketing game though.”

“Can you imagine if you’d need to wear something like that?” Mick asks conversationally, though also aware of Callum’s past brief ties with the drinks brand.

“I’ll rock it.” Callum declares, “obviously.”

Mick’s mind tries to conjure up an image of how Callum would have looked in that outfit, but is failing miserably at formulating a coherent thought on how it would look just because it is so outside his realm of imagination. He has to concede though, that with Callum’s cheeky smile and adventurousness, he would be able to pull it off with no difficulty - a large jokey grin goes a long way to make a situation funnier and sells the look -  _ that photo _ Marcus posted for Callum’s birthday last year comes to mind. He still has not been able to extract the context of it out of either of them, but he figures they had to be at least a little drunk for that absolute masterpiece to come into existence. They clap and throw a thumbs up at the lederhosen-clad group when their presence is noticed and cameras pan to them briefly, making a show of it and egging them on for whatever stunt they are pulling for the brand this time.

* * *

_ Thursday 21:49 CET _

There is still a hint of the remaining rays of the sun, as Callum sets his foot outside of the hotel he is staying at, with the sun having just set a mere minutes ago. Their respective teams are again put up in different hotels, but from what Callum gathers, is just down the street from each other, so Callum has put on a black cap to go with his inconspicuous plain clothing, and starts walking down the street to the other hotel. Armed with a text from Mick of his own room number, he steps into the hotel through a side door and goes straight into the elevator to get to the floor where Mick is staying. The door swings open, a few seconds after Callum knocks on it, and he is ushered in before the door slams shut behind him. He turns back around so he can quickly hug Mick in greeting.

“Glad you could make it down here.” Mick says, as he moves both of them over to the bed, sitting down on the mattress at the foot of it. Callum pulls off his cap and places it on Mick’s head like it is a cap holder, and flops onto his back immediately, while Mick turns over to his side to look at him from where he is seated, adjusting the cap so he is wearing it more than just having it hang off his head.

“The things I do for you.” Callum mock complains, though with a smile playing on his lips, and finger tips touching Mick’s, who laces them together subtly.

“Just thought I’ll try to see if I can get a hot boy in my bed tonight.” Mick gives as good as he has, deciding two can play a game, and there is the million-watt smile that he has, with all the pearly-whites on show, gazing down at Callum with happiness and infatuation apparent on his face. Callum decides to cut short this tango of back and forth, and grabs a handful of Mick’s grey shirt.

“Come here, you.”

There is not even a hint of any tension emanating around the room, as neither seem intent on taking this anywhere. Mick just nestles himself on Callum’s bicep, an arm thrown over his middle and their legs barely and lazily tangling. The competing desire of being close to each other and not melt into a puddle in the summer heat is not lost on either of them, though they seem to be finding a nice compromise at the moment. Mick preens a little, as Callum runs his fingers through his unstyled hair, the cap now off and placed on the bedside table. Callum tugs gently at the long strands of the top of Mick’s hair, and lets his blunt nails scrape and exert pressure on the shaved sides of his head, while Mick closes his eyes contentedly and runs a hand lazily up and down Callum’s middle.

It is a calm, peaceful lull that they find themselves under the spell of, only punctuated by their slow, quiet and momentary chatter.

Callum finds himself entirely relaxed on the bed, feeling like both of them are on the verge of falling asleep, when Mick speaks up again.

“It feels a little lonely. Sometimes.”

Callum is still on the verge of the realm of sleep, but here the penny drops as to why his presence is so urgently required by his boyfriend, and he slings his free arm lower to squeeze Mick’s forearm, telling him that he is here with him.

“You still have family. You still have friends. You still have me.” Callum says softly, the hints of sleep apparent in his voice.

“I know. But I guess there are still moments I wonder if this is the price for being at the pinnacle. To have that feeling.”

“Bit philosophical, isn't it?” Callum comments, though drowsily, still coherent enough. “We won’t want to change this for much else.”

He could feel rather than hear or see Mick’s assent from the movement of his head in a nod. “Might be that I miss some familiar faces. From home, and from racing.”

The year’s feeder series calendar does make seeing people they used to race with a lot more of a challenge than years gone by, with F2 only supporting a smaller selection of races, and a lot of which not being the races in the European leg. The added fact that there is a pandemic going on, and the precautions they have to make and abide by means that social contact outside of family and other people inside racing is minimal as well. And given Mick being generally compliant with the rules, would mean that the odds that he gets to spend non-zero time with his friends outside racing is being slim at best.

He squeezes Mick, a little more sober than before. “I get that.” He tries to decide what best it is to say, before deciding to jest a little, “sometimes you get to have me around, for better or worse.”

Mick seems a lot more certain though, as he squeezes Callum back, “we still have each other.” He decides.

“We do.” Callum echoes that sentiment.

* * *

**2 July 2021**

_ Friday 15:11 CET _

It had been an uneventful day so far for Callum, doing the usual of being in the garage for the session or sitting with the engineers in the truck to learn more about the intricacies of their work, or otherwise being around the paddock for appearances and all that. He saw Mick maybe twice in the paddock since he got out of his boyfriend’s bed at the crack of dawn to get back to his own hotel room, both times just passing by each other as they were on their way to their commitments for their teams.

He has had lunch with the engineers at the team hospitality, and watched parts of the F3 weekend unfold from the pitwall afterwards. He watched the start of the second free practice session, it being a bit calm at the start with just a few cars on track, and Callum gets out of the garage to stretch his leg a little and to get some fresh air into himself after having been in there to listen in on the pre-session discussions and watching the cars start up.

He is minding his business, when one of the press guys from the team catches up to him, telling him that Sky wants him out at one of the corners with Martin, and asks him if he is interested in doing that.

He is told that there is no pressure to do it or otherwise, but Callum figured he could try something different, so he nodded and followed along to the Sky crew to get himself geared up, before trekking down to turn 3 to join Martin there. He chats with Martin for a bit, occasionally over the loud engine noises of the cars whizzing by in the foreground in front of them, but they talk about the season, Martin racing at the Green Hell a few years ago, as well as Callum’s career outlook - off the record, of course.

They get the signal that they are about to be patched in, just as they look at Charles zooming by, giving it full beans on what it appears to be a quali-run.

* * *

_ Friday 15:28 CET _

Marcus is lying on the sofa of his own apartment, just existing in boredom with the television on the free practice in Spielberg that is going on at the moment. He has had done his training earlier in the day, and is content to just be here in a sedentary position for the rest of the afternoon if he has his way. He is just between watching the coverage and texting his friends on his phone, and contemplating looking for pineapples to trigger people some more with pineapples on pizza, when the television catches his attention again - which is a rarity given how free practice sessions can get boring sometimes.

[Crofty] Now half an hour into the afternoon session, we have Martin down at Turn 3, watching the cars go by, and he is joined by none other than Callum Ilott - the Ferrari test and reserve driver. Good day to you, gentlemen.

[Martin] Hi Crofty, hello everyone at home. We’re down here watching the cars go down the Turn 2 that is not a turn to our right and into and out of the braking zone at 3. You see these cars carry all the speed down from the top of the hill into this prime overtaking area in the race circumstances - 2019 Leclerc/Verstappen comes to mind - and look at how late this Red Bull is braking into this uphill braking zone - 

[Callum] He’s overshot it.

[Martin] Just, that would be hard to make it stick.

[Callum] Shows you how ridiculous the breaks are in these cars, really - as you see the Haas coming down, that’s Mick by the way - they brake more or less here just after 100m marker board from over 300kph down to second gear for the turn in. Picking up traction out of the turn is a challenge as you power down for the second DRS, and off you go down the straight.

[Martin] And here comes the black Merc of Lewis - how stable it is as it negotiates the corner? Not even breaking a sweat, applying the brakes, turn in, power down and he’s off.

[Crofty] Imperious as always - I’ll leave you two down there surrounded by the picturesque hills of Spielberg and watching the cars go by.

[Callum] Cheers guys.

[Crofty] Ant, Spielberg has given us quite a number of classics in recent years - 

Marcus managed to take a photo of Callum on TV, with his hair windswept and messier than usual, sending it to his best friend despite the potato quality of the picture, just to make fun of the state of his hair game.

* * *

**5 July 2021**

_ Monday 07:13 CET _

Callum clambers into the hired car, with the sun already up in the sky. It is not that he has had trouble waking up and all that, no, but the packing up bit posed quite a bit of challenge as he had had a last minute scramble to sweep for any items that he had accidentally left behind, and leading to him having had a very brisk walk from his room to checkout, then out to the car. Mick and his trainer are already in the back of the minivan when he climbs in, through the sliding door of the vehicle. His boyfriend looks up from the Switch he has in hand with a little smile, mood comparably better than the prior evening when a front-wing damage mid-race during one of the safety car restarts made the already challenging race even worse for him.

He plops down on the seat next to Mick’s, separated by an aisle, settling down as the car starts moving again. Mick pulls down his headphones and sets down his gaming console to talk to him, over the light hum of the engine as the van goes onto the highway, and he seems already over the bad race he had the day before, instead talking about doing some mountain biking back near Maranello, which Callum takes is a good sign.

“We’ll get past the stage of ‘all the gear, no idea’ if we keep at it at this rate.” He comments.

“Hey,” Mick protests indignantly, swatting at Callum, “you’re the only one who has no idea, don’t lump me in with you.”

“If you say so.” He says in a quasi-sing-song way, which only makes Mick huff more.

* * *

**9 July 2021**

_ Friday 14:22 CET _

Mick has to say something feels just…  _ off _ . These little snippets of time he gets to stay in Maranello with Callum are good - of course the real world challenges that pose to them with a pandemic and all that is less than ideal to say the least, but things with Callum are going quite swimmingly. The feeling that something is off though, is more like a gut feeling that Mick could not exactly put his finger towards. It is not like Callum has started being different towards Mick, no, there is still a healthy dosage of touch and smiles and jokes and laughs and all that, as well as the calm moments that they spend together. It is just, he feels there are moments where Callum seems a little out of it, minute moments where he grows quiet a touch too long; a smile that does not make his eyes crinkle like the usual ones; or the moments that he just spends outdoors sitting by himself, seemingly reflecting.

Mick would be lying if he says he is not thinking about it a lot, or that his nerves are a little frayed after wracking himself trying to connect the dots as to what might be up with Callum over the past few days. He is just about to put down the weight plate he has been working with for the latest set of training, when he sees Callum in the far side of the otherwise deserted gym they are in, their schedules happening to align quite nicely for this week between races - which is always a plus. But what he sees is Callum, who is working with the battle ropes, doing it even more forcefully than they usually would. Of course, they always push their limits even in training, they are no slouch after all, but it is something about Callum’s demeanour as he does it, beyond the exertion of the exercise, there is a hard edge to him and seemingly some pent up energy that is trying to get out of him.

Mick’s attention is brought back by his trainer, as he embarks on another set with the weight plates, but the metaphorical cogs in his head are starting to turn.

On the drive back to the house, Callum still appears to be the upbeat self that he is usually, though now that Mick is looking closely, it feels like he is still seeing the same things, how the smiles are just a little shy of reaching his eyes, that his good mood tapers off a little, and he seems a little faraway in their usual comfortable silences. Mick starts to question if his mind has truly lost it, or if there is really something going on. That thought is temporarily put on hold though, when Callum leans over to kiss his cheek before getting out of the car, just as Mick pulls the car into their driveway and puts it into park.

* * *

_ Friday 20:01 CET _

Mick has pretty much concluded that there might be an issue here, though he still has not yet pinned down the exact matter, but the way he saw Callum randomly shake his head to himself while he was alongside him while they were cooking in the kitchen earlier in the evening could be indicative that something is bothering Callum. The issue is that, while Callum is good at prompting Mick to talk when something is in Mick’s head, Mick is weaker in this department - he would be here for Callum to listen, he has done that before, but it has always been more reliant on Callum being willing to speak the deeper thoughts of his mind; which, if he is not doing, Mick is a bit at a loss of what to do.

He has sat there, sideways to look at Callum, not exactly expectant, but letting Callum know that he is looking at him, but his boyfriend just smiled a little, and intertwined their fingers together, before leaning his head back against the couch, fingers mindlessly playing with Mick’s, while his eyes exhibit the same faraway look that Mick has seen lately, like Callum is contemplating something but not saying it out loud. The only thing that keeps Mick remotely on base and not having too much of a worry that it is something about them being the way he feels the same lovingness and intimacy from Callum’s touches and hugs. Perhaps it is even a little stronger than before, if anything, judging by how tight Callum’s hug was this morning when they woke up, not letting go even when both of them were awake, when Mick protested a little about wanting to get the day started.

If Mick has to look for more signs for his boyfriend being not entirely himself, another piece offers itself, when it is barely ten in the evening when Callum announces that he is tired, and that he is heading to bed. Granted, you can say Mick is getting over the top at this point, given that they did have a training session in the gym today, and Callum could genuinely be tired, but hear him out, when you also consider the other bits and pieces, and also consider the fact that Callum sometimes would fight his tiredness to stay up if he wills it - Mick thinks he is not overreacting to be at least a little worried about it. He dismisses Callum’s assurance that Mick could stay up for a little longer when he moves to follow, and goes to spoon his boyfriend in sleep instead. It is the least he could do until he can figure out what is happening.

* * *

**10 July 2021**

_ Saturday 08:03 CET _

It is not like Mick is accustomed to staying in bed on weekends, no. On race weekends, he would be up early and be getting ready for qualifyings and races. When there are no races, or during off seasons, he often likes to be up and about to be playing with his dog, or doing sports, or being outside, or maybe sitting down to read or watch something - just, you get the idea, he would be up and doing something. A morning run had been his go to option lately, not needing much preparation beyond stretching and only requiring a pair of trainers and he is good to go. He has not gotten up today though, as he was planning for a later start to the day after the training yesterday. He would still train, but at a lighter intensity, with the upcoming race next week in mind.

He is awake though. At first, he is not entirely sure why that is the case, though he is quickly made aware of the fact that he is alone in bed, when he feels around next to him to find an empty expanse, though it is one that is still warm, indicating that its occupant has not left it too long ago.

Mick cracks his eyes open, shielding them a little against the bright sunlight that is already shining into the room through the cracks in the curtains, but otherwise sees no movements or the sight of Callum anywhere. He starfishes a little in bed, stretching his limbs and flexing them, getting the sleep out of both himself and his body. When he gets his bearings straight finally, he rolls out of bed and starts padding out of the room, in search of a cup of water for himself. He wonders where Callum could have gone, ruling out a morning run right off the bat given Callum hates runs the last time he checked, but none the wiser otherwise.

It is only when he is about to reach the kitchen, when he hears the voice that comes out of the office.

“...yes, Macus, I know.” He hears Callum say. “No. Okay. It is not stupid.”

Mick pauses in his motions, about to fill a cup of water for himself, and is torn between continuing, which would probably alert Callum that he is up; or not to do so, and also if he should just step outside into the backyard so he could give Callum the privacy, or to give in to his curiosity about what exactly is troubling Callum’s mind.

After a quick moment of contemplation, he sets down the cup quietly, and starts walking towards the backyard, letting his bare feet step on the smooth brick paving in the backyard, though he catches more of the conversation as he is sliding the door close behind him.

“It’s just… I keep catching myself thinking ‘what’s next then?’ And I guess Silverstone being next makes it more of a reminder than usual. Mhm. Yeah, I know Mick would listen, it’s just I don’t want to dump it on him…”

Mick looks at the birds that have landed on a branch of the tree in the backyard, as he contemplates what he has just heard, connecting some dots, and belatedly realises that it would have been Callum’s home race this upcoming weekend, and he wonders if it has at least something to do with Callum’s dip in mood, which seems to be the case going off of what he has heard. He wonders if there is something else though, if Callum is worried about loading it onto Mick. Of course it can also just be Callum being dramatic and overthinking things, but he would rather not assume that as a starting point.

He hears the glass door slide open, roughly fifteen minutes later, and turns around to see Callum wandering out onto the backyard in his sandals, only noticing Mick when Mick takes a few steps in his direction. Callum’s smile does make an appearance, though Mick clocks it to be just a touch slower than usual, and the way he smiles is just a little off from the way he is used to. He would not so much say Callum is faking a smile, but it is obvious that there is something that is preoccupying his mind, and that Mick wants to know what it is.

He does not push though, and instead opens his arms when Callum is close enough, who steps into it without hesitation and lets Mick wrap his strong arms around him, even if Mick is the shorter one, and leans a side of his cheek against the side of Mick’s head. Mick could feel him breathing in Mick’s hair as a pair of hands come to rest against his waist.

“Didn’t know you were up already.” Callum says.

“Mhm. Some fresh air always does some good.”

* * *

**11 July 2021**

_ Sunday 14:13 CET _

Mick had managed to keep Callum’s spirits pretty high for the rest of the prior day, after Callum shaking out of the initial downswing, as they had taken to distracting each other as they did their workout routines indoors, which led to a bunch of hilarity that somehow ended with neither being accidentally injured by their equipment in some way, shape or form. Later in the afternoon, they also chilled in the pool a little, not five feet apart because they are very gay, as Callum had declared. They had also taken the bluetooth speaker outside, so that there was some sounds that were not just the quiet windless natural environment of the town or the occasional car that passes by in the distance, and they swam laps, chilled by the side of the pool, or hanging off the pool floats doing dumb stuff just because they are still youthful in their early twenties. Mick even fired up their PCs later in the evening and got Callum to play a few rounds of Fall Guys together with him, as they alternate between subtly raging and creasing at the fails that they inevitably accidentally pull off in the game. And it is as if Callum had finally been able to forget his troubles for a moment, which Mick was secretly glad of.

Today though, Callum has reverted to the quieter, contemplative state that Mick just thinks does not suit his smiley and cheeky partner at all.

Callum was on the phone with his parents earlier in the morning, that Mick was certain, and he could tell that Callum was making an effort to sound enthusiastic and fine as he was talking to them, about going to Silverstone and about heading home after the race, as well as talking about other non-racing related topics that Mick did not exactly catch as he was in and out of the house to run his own errands and looking for one pair of his shoes that he is not sure where he had put them. He heard himself mentioned one time when he was passing by and he walked over when beckoned by Callum, “yeah, he’s doing well as well,” Callum says into the phone, placing a hand on Mick’s back as Mick stands next to him and runs his fingers through his hair briefly. Mick finds a moment to tell Callum to say hi to his family for him, before Callum lets him continue on his hunt for the lost shoes.

His boyfriend had emerged from the bedroom in the contemplative mood when he was finally done with the call, and has remained so since. Mick had taken upon himself to make lunch for both of them, they either alternate doing it or just cook together depending on the situation, so encountered little resistance from Callum on that front, and instead found the brown-haired boy deep in thought at the dining table when he serves the Pasta Bolognaise for both of them. He did get Callum to talk about random things like the latest memes and songs that have caught his attention and all that, which seemed to have lightened his mood a little, but by the time they are packing for the trip out to the UK and then home, Callum has quietened down again. If you ask Mick, it is a bit unnerving to have Callum so quiet around him, the lack of laughs and jokes or just the general thrum of his deep baritone voice just something not he is used to.

A not so scientific way that Mick gauges the situation, is the fact that he has heard minimal complaints from Callum while packing his stuff - not about the packing itself, but the fact that he could not find a particular piece of clothing or a particular item - from these few months of living with him, he knows that Callum would usually bemoan his own disastrous ability to organise while he searches for the lost items, but this time round, he just sees Callum quirk his eyebrow while staring at the bags, before quietly walking off to find the items and shrug when he comes up with nothing in his search.

He finds it in himself, later in the afternoon, after probably wasting too much time agonising over wording, to finally ask Callum about it all.

_ Are you okay? _ He had asked, to which Callum had answered - way too quickly, might Mick add - that he is perfectly fine and Mick has nothing to worry about.

“You know you could talk to me if something’s bothering you.” Mick had added, “I hate seeing you troubled by something, and I have seen you this way a few days now.”

That made Callum stop whatever he was doing, Mick had forgotten by now, not that it was consequential anyway, but Callum seemed to really be thinking then, before nodding, but still not giving away anything at that point. But he did, in the end say that he knew that he could talk to Mick about anything.

Mick was not one to push, so he let it drop for the moment, knowing that he made sure that Callum knew he would be there to listen whenever he needed, in case he forgot.

* * *

_ Sunday 21:21 CET _

Mick had taken his bike and popped down to the factory after dinner for a quick meeting with the team for some finer details that they changed and wished to go over before they got on the ground at Silverstone. It had been quick, and he was back at the house relatively quickly, which seems relatively unchanged from the way he left it, as he parked his bike back on the side of the driveway. That is, except for the fact that the music is turned down low now to but a hum in the background, and he has not located the whereabouts of Callum at first glance.

He looks around, as he puts down his phone and keys on the TV cabinet, and strolls further into the place, poking his head in various rooms to see if he could catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. Mick had begun to wonder if Callum had gone out, and is about to head back to retrieve his phone to call him, when he sees him in their simulator room, looking out of the window, with arms crossed in front of him.

It is hard to make out the outline of Callum without squinting, with little lighting from the neighbourhood illuminating him, and the moon in the sky is but a crescent on this night, leaving little, if not none, in terms of moonlight to be reflected on him.

Mick steps into the room, making his footsteps a little noisier than usual to alert Callum to his presence, and stops next to him, a hand ghosting over Callum’s back before gently putting it there, feeling Callum leaning into that touch subtly but surely. They stand there in silence, and Mick had been wondering if Callum would finally shed a light on his thoughts, or if he should maybe just push a little, when Callum opens his mouth again, and speaking with a coherence that indicates that he has probably been thinking about it for too much.

“It’s just the home race, you know.” Callum starts. “Feels weird to be going to the track but just sitting there watching instead of doing the racing myself. It’s not the end of the world, of course.”

Mick nods, and he prompts when Callum does not seem like continuing. “It is not just that, is it?”

“It’s just the lack of a seat, I guess. You know, I’m stuck being sort of an F1 driver, but not really, and not competing at all this year. Of course there is always this ‘looking at next year’ that we say, but what does the future hold, really? There are so many talented people coming still in F2 as well, and people with deep pockets that could pay for a seat.”

Mick moves his arm so that he is pulling Callum into his side, moving his other hand to hold one of Callum’s hands.

“I was thinking about what you said the other day. About being at the ‘pinnacle’ and all that. It got me thinking how much sacrifice we make to try and reach it, and what do I do, if I fall short in the end?”

Mick opens his mouth, feeling slightly guilty about what he said while half asleep a week or two ago. Callum interjects though, squeezing Mick’s hand that is holding his, “no, it’s not your fault, I was thinking about it anyway.”

“You know, I joke and say I’d go and be a truck driver if I cannot race, but sometimes I’m sat there thinking for real, what could I be doing if F1 is no longer a possibility for me? Of course there’s a bunch of other things to do in racing, but where would I go and be happy? I like racing, and I have been thinking all along that I’d do different things after I’m done with single seaters, but I wasn’t exactly planning to be done with single seaters when I’m like twenty-three.”

“Bit philosophical, is it? I guess I just dug myself into a rabbit hole thinking about it all. Was thinking if I wanna go to culinary school and become a chef or something.”

Mick involuntarily lets out a snort at that, and Callum lets out an airy little laugh as well.

“You’d make a great chef,” Mick starts, “but that’d be a waste of your talents.” He says with conviction. “I think you’re putting yourself down, because I know how good you are, a lot of people do too, and it would be a crime if people don’t at least think of you for a seat next year. And hey, say if you consider other options - even if I don’t think you’d need to - you’ll find something fun and challenging too. Maybe go and win a Le Mans or something? Doesn’t sound too bad either. And whatever you do next year, you’ll still have me, because you’re not getting rid of me that easily, and I know we can be happy no matter what happens with our racing, even if racing is our first love.”

“Because we are the true love?” Callum remarks, with a hint of a smile pulling at his features.

Mick hits him on the chest, though he is smiling as well. “I’m trying to be serious here. I just want to say I know you won’t give up that easily, I still hope that we can fight each other on track again, and no matter what happens I’ll be here.”

Callum turns so that their side hug becomes a full hug. “I really should have talked to you earlier.”

“We all have to take our time. It doesn’t help to force yourself.”

“There’s my little philosopher.” Callum’s voice breaks, though Mick is not sure if it is just one of his random breaks, or if there is an actual reason for it happening. He does not care anyway, as he hugs Callum closer, and turns to press a kiss on his jawline.

“You’re overthinking.”

“You think a lot yourself.”

“Okay, but not like this.”

“Okay.”

* * *

_ Sunday 22:54 CET _

Callum is lying on his back, staring at the ceiling next to him, as Mick sits with his back against the headboard, scrolling on his tablet looking at random things for sale on the internet. He is just about to bookmark one last thing and place down the tablet, when Callum shuffles in bed, and Mick could feel his gaze at him.

“Hm?” He asks, as he turns to meet his gaze.

“I was thinking, since it’s Silverstone…”

Mick cocks an eyebrow.

“No, not that. Just that my family would be around, and I was thinking if you want to meet them.”

“I’ve met them before.” Mick says, not getting what Callum is saying.

“No, I know,” he pushes Mick, “I meant like. Officially.”

Only then it clicks in Mick’s head, that Callum means meeting his parents as his boyfriend.

“Mhm, sure. I don’t see why not.”

“Okay, good.” Callum nods, as he goes back to staring at the ceiling, “they’ve been bugging me about wanting to see you for a while. Not lying when I said they adore you.”

“Just cause they love you.” Mick responds immediately, “You’re quite loveable.”

Callum snorts. “You have quite a way with words sometimes, Mister Schumacher.”

* * *

**14 July 2021**

_ Wednesday 10:07 GMT _

Even with Mick threatening to whack him in the head, Callum still occasionally finds himself brooding about things, having had set himself off on the path of thinking about all the things with his career, that it is sometimes hard to cut it off. He would say that he finds himself less hyper-focused on the thought and that it got easier for him to be distracted from the topic than it was before. But having followed the team on the track walk early in the morning, with time to himself in the quiet as they walk from corner to corner around the long track, he found himself occasionally drifting into that hole again.

He is on his own, after the team has dispersed back to the garages and trucks, finding himself sitting on the edge of the pitwall, and finally catches himself going down that rabbit hole again. He knows his agent would swing around later in the day to talk about things, so that is his defense, if he has to explain why he is thinking about things again. But anyway, he decides to push it aside for the moment, and instead looks at the currently empty grandstands, and down the pit straight, taking in the surroundings and the tranquil, knowing that the frenzy of the weekend is starting in no time.

He is about to push himself up and land back on his feet on the tarmac, when Mick, complete with sunglasses, appears in his line of sight, clad in the black team gear of his team. They bump fists in greeting, and Callum remains seated, while Mick stands close, not exactly in his face, but probably closer than socially acceptable, but neither of them care too much.

“Are you melting yet, wearing all black?” Callum cannot help but make fun of what he knows is Mick’s predicament.

“You know I’m suffering.” Mick sighs, as he pulls at the hem a little.

“You know what I want to suggest.” Callum states, insinuating it as his eyes flick down to the hem of the shirt.

“You know it’s not happening.” Mick states flatly, and Callum can tell he is rolling his eyes even behind the sunglasses.

They go back and forth for another minute, before Callum sees more people clad in black coming out of the opening in the pit wall, walking over to where they are, presumably to fetch Mick so that they could start their track walk. Mick notices it as well, as he takes a quick glance at them, before looking back at Callum.

“You doing okay today?” He asks. It could be mistaken for a normal checking in with people that does not mean much, but Callum could hear the hint of a concern somewhere at the back of it.

“Could be worse,” he says genuinely, though with a smile, as he urges Mick to get going. “I’m fine, really, now go on and don’t make them wait.” He says, pointing at Mick’s engineers and waving at them in greeting as well, and Mick pats his thigh, before turning to jog over to them to join them.

Callum finally pushes himself off the berm and back on his feet, as he strolls back to the team’s garage to see if anything interesting is happening.

* * *

**16 July 2021**

_ Friday 12:13 GMT _

Mick had just gotten out of the car after FP1 not long ago, and had done a few spontaneous pull ups on one of the metal frames he found at the back of the garage, before landing on his feet and going on his way again. It had been a good day for him so far - the car is a bit more stable and compliant to him at the moment, and he had gotten out of bed energised with a good night of sleep. Having Callum in his bed would have made it even better, but Mick is not complaining, it is still a good day for him regardless.

He is walking down the paddock back to his driver room, when he sees Callum coming the opposite direction, from one of the entrance gates to the paddock. He stops where he is, telling his trainer he would catch up, and waits as he sees Callum clocking his presence and approaching him. Callum goes straight for the arm squeeze when he is close enough. He looks to be in quite good spirits, that one could see the energy and cheekiness in his eyes, and also from the way he moves that Mick can read that he is in a good mood.

He is glad, really, that Callum seems to have more or less shaken himself out of that episode. Not a lot phases the boy, the other instance that is obvious to Mick was in the aftermath of the accident nearly two years ago, and they were not together yet, back then. But Callum was similarly noticeably quiet for weeks after that, and it was some circumstance that Mick could not remember anymore, that they ended up sitting somewhere in Milan late at night, with Marcus wandered off somewhere, that they had a long talk about it. Maybe for all of Callum’s ability to get Mick to talk, Mick had similar effects on him all along as well, even if he does not realise it, or know how to harness it.

“Heard you had a decent session.” Callum says, as he stands in front of Mick, with a hand through his own hair to fix it from a slightly crumpled state. Mick moves closer to bump his shoulder against Callum’s chest to get him moving, as they start continuing Mick’s journey down to his room. “Where’ve you been?”

Callum makes a few strides, so they are walking side-by-side, “Was down at Stowe with Martin doing a few bits for Sky.” He says as he stretches a little, “quite fun being out and about rather than just sitting and being pretty for the cameras.”

“You know what I want to say.” Mick says, a smile finds its way onto his face involuntarily.

Callum chuckles as he cocks his head. “You’re still biased.”

* * *

**17 July 2021**

_ Saturday 16:04 GMT _

Mick has decided to join Callum to watch the second F2 race for the weekend, after finishing his own qualifying. Callum had been in the garage again, watching the proceedings unfold with keen interest as the cars slalom through the flowing corners of the track, and the close battles up and down the field that are separated by just hundredths of a second. His team’s cars made it through into Q3, while he also saw Mick make it into Q2 before qualifying in fourteenth. They were engaged in an animated discussion about the British weather, before Mick noticed a TV camera approaching them, and they swiftly switched to talking about the traffic in qualifying instead.

They are now in between the Virtuosi and Prema pitwalls, as they look out from the fencing down the pit straight to see the cars fly down the straight, often nose-to-tail. Mick is chatting to Ralf about the season for Prema so far, while Callum checks in with his old engineer when he has two seconds to speak to him, and otherwise the two of them stick together to spectate the event, seeing quicker drivers coming through the field with the top-ten being the reverse grid of the first race, so there is no shortage of excitement as they alternate between looking at the track and at the screens to keep track of the action, and talking amongst themselves.

Making themselves scarce with the race nearing the end, retreating to the paddock area and away from the tension in the pitlane and the TV cameras, Callum walks Mick back to the Haas facility, where Mick is going to have a meeting with his engineers.

“Your parents will be at the track tomorrow?”

“Probably, they’re thinking about it but also considering the pandemic and all that, you know.”

“I’ll say hi if they drop by.”

“I’ll let them know.” Callum nods, as they stop in front of the Haas building. No one bats an eyelid of Callum’s repeated presence at this point, seeing as how they are now known to be close - the inseparable duo, as Ferrari peddled it at one point - that it is commonplace to see them standing around and talking to each other and having a laugh.

“Dinner at Ferrari?” Mick asks, before he finally turns and enters the building.

“Yeah, sure. Text me.”

* * *

**18 July 2021**

_ Sunday 17:57 GMT _

Callum’s parents end up going to the race, but Mick was alerted to it too close to the race start, so that he only managed a quick wave at them in the paddock before he hurried on his way to get on with his preparations and to be at the grid for the national anthem.

Even if he again does not have the points to show for, he had a decent race all things considered. The car seems to be coming to him all weekend, and Mick felt less like he was fighting the car while on track, and he was able to keep up better with the other cars than it had been otherwise. He had made some places at various stages of the race, and even ran in the points at one point during the pitstop phase of the race when the pack was shuffling. In the end, he ended the race in twelfth, agonisingly close to the points yet not close enough.

He had gone through the motions - the usual routine of the aftermath of a race - the press interviews, the cooldown, the debriefs, and all else, nodding along to the platitudes he has got for his performance and smiling to say he would try harder whenever reminded of his point-less result. He slings his backpack over his back when he finally has tied up the loose ends at the track, pulling his (Callum’s) black cap lower over his face as he tries to go as incognito as he could to get out of the paddock undetected, which worked to a degree considering he has not been stopped even once on his way. He gets across to the other side of the paddock, where the hotel is, and slips back up to his own room.

When he pushes into the room, Callum is already there, lying on his side across the bed, and only waving when he spots Mick.

Callum only reaches out to pull him down, when Mick threatens to sit on him to get him out of the way so Mick could get the lie down he desired, before he gets on with his plan of getting in the shower to freshen himself up. As it stands though, that plan would be put on hold if Callum gets his way, as his boyfriend snakes his arms around him as soon as Mick hits the bed, and Mick could not help but ask out loud how Callum could stand him getting into bed being so sweaty like he is at the moment.

“That’s true. Gross.” Callum declares, as he now instead is doing a mix of shifting away and trying to push Mick off the bed, which elicits an involuntary snort out of Mick at the ridiculousness of the situation. He deliberately presses himself harder into Callum, who protests at the movement, before he finally relents and gets up to get the much needed shower. Not that he was expecting Callum to follow him, but it was still just a little surprising that his boyfriend did not decide to pull any shenanigans on him by appearing in front of him inside the shower.

Callum is starfishing on the bed when Mick comes out of the shower, not bothering to get dressed other than tying the towel around his waist. No point to get dressed into something just to change into another set of clothes when he is going to set off with Callum. His hair remains damp while he starts to put product into it again to style it. His hair is getting longer, which Callum likes, as he has said before, and also evidenced by the fact that Callum plays with his hair much more whenever it gets long. He does think it gives him a good look, but it is harder to manage and he used to prefer keeping it short because he wears caps so often anyway.

He is blowing his hair with a hairdryer to get the fluffy look, when he sees Callum sitting up on the bed and very obviously staring at him.

“What?” He asks, as they make eye contact through the mirror.

“Nothing.” Callum shrugs, as he stands up to walk up to Mick, “Just that you’re wide.” Callum’s hands land on both of Mick’s shoulders as he says that, before the arms snake around his middle once again, and Callum hooks his chin on Mick’s right shoulder. Mick continues with his hairstyling for a few moments more, but then he sets down the hairdryer, with his hair mostly styled.

“You’re slowing me down.” He states, though he also relaxes into Callum behind him, placing his own hands on Callum’s around him.

Callum just hums, and Mick can see from the reflection that his eyes are closed.

“We’re going to be late.”

“Mhm.” He finally lets go of Mick, to let Mick get back into the room to continue to get ready.

Mick looks around the room to make sure he has everything packed, save for the set of clothes he intends to wear, hung next to Callum’s. He drops his towel to start getting dressed, when Callum lets out a wolf whistle - that little shit.

“Come on, Cal, get dressed now.” He cannot help but roll his eyes, but his boyfriend complies, as he strips off his t-shirt next to Mick, when he is already doing up the buttons of his own shirt, and picking up the black button down he had picked out. Mick is already ready, when Callum is doing up his own buttons, again leaving the top button undone.

“You just love to undo your top button.” Mick says, flicking the cuff of Callum’s shirt as he speaks.

“My top button huh?” Callum says with a smirk, and Mick is momentarily confused until Callum continues, “do I get to top all the time if I do it up?” He says, as he reaches up, as if he is going to do what he just said. Mick groans, and bats his hands away, “Jesus, Callum, you’re insufferable.”

Callum lets out a delighted bright laugh at that, “you put up with me just fine.”

Mick headbutts Callum’s shoulder as he reaches over to get his suitcase. “Unfortunately.”

“Come on, let me help you out,” Callum says, taking over the suitcase and leaving Mick to pick up his bag, as they leave the room, going straight down to the garage and hopping into Callum’s hatchback parked there, and they are on the road towards Herts in no time, with Callum at the wheel. Mick finds his heartbeat just a touch higher than usual, at the thought of meeting Callum’s parents as something more than just friends, though the beginnings of any anxiety is dispelled when Callum reaches over to squeeze his hand, flashing him a grin before turning back to the road, lest he gets reprimanded by Mick for being a distracted driver.

* * *

_ Sunday 23:12 GMT _

Mick and Callum are cooped up on the couch in the living room of Callum’s home, both of them sufficiently fuzzy having had healthy portions of wine that came with dinner. Mick had been able to use all his charms to interact with Callum’s parents, presenting a nice and faultless image to them and kept them entertained throughout the evening, and Callum could tell that they liked Mick even more than before, if it was even possible to get to that level, and Mick got on with them very well, chatting about everything over dinner, and Mick having the ability to go with whatever obscure topic that comes up with little difficulty, talking about gardening with Callum’s parents at one point for some reason that is totally lost to the Briton. The evening had wound down by then, with Mick a little exhausted by a whole race that he has done earlier in the day, and Callum’s parents having retired to their room a few moments ago, leaving the two of them in the living room with just Poppy as company, nestled into Callum’s side on the couch.

Callum is more or less leaning into Mick, playing with his fingers, while feeling fuzzy and warm inside from the wine as well as warm from the outside with the weather and Mick’s body heat, but he couldn't care less, feeling at home right where he is at the moment.

“You’ve charmed the shit out of them.” Callum comments, his eyes wandering across the screen of the television that is put on mute, not really registering what is being shown at the moment. Mick chuckles, he feels rather than hears, and he holds Callum’s hand tighter. “Gotta make an impression somehow.”

“Nah, they loved you all the way back when you first met them.”

“It’s different though, isn’t it?”

Callum hums, unconvinced, though he concedes the point to Mick. “Okay, maybe, but you still nailed it.” Mick lets out a pleased noise at that.

Instead of continuing on the topic or running the risk of falling asleep on the couch on top of Mick while wearing a dress shirt, Callum reluctantly stands up, trying to pull Mick, who is thankfully cooperative, with him, so he could get them both into Callum’s room.

“As much as I like lying on top of you, it’ll be better to have you in my bed.” He mumbles sleepily.

They strip to their boxers, behind the locked door of the room, and get under the covers, curling into each other as they enter the realm of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come drop by my Tumblr: [schulott](https://schulott.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments are really appreciated. Genuinely.
> 
> Until next time - whenever that will be?


End file.
